


A Room For Two (With Extra Bombs Please)

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Yubel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Being stuck inside KaibaCorp HQ wasn't really how they saw this day going, but Judai is determined to use it to their advantage. Yubel doesn't like it.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 12: Games & "Don't Move"





	A Room For Two (With Extra Bombs Please)

"So we're just going to stay here?" Yubel asked as they looked around the arena in KaibaCorp HQ. Not a place they ever imagined finding themselves in. Especially not with them stuck in a room while the fate of the world was at stake. 

"Yep," Judai said from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. 

"I know that if we move from this room the whole building will go up, but should we really stay here? The enemy knows where we are and about the bombs." Their eyes scanned the shadows, ready for something to jump at them. The sound of their claws tapping their scales echoed through the room.

"I'm sure we can come up with something in time."

A low rumble escaped Yubel. Clearly someone didn't like his answer. Or this room. Or the whole situation. Not that he liked it much either.

Judai could hear the scratches of claws and the clicking of their heel as they walked back and forth. He'd never seen them like this before. No, that was a lie. He had seen this before. Long ago. Back then he kissed them. A kiss that turned out to be their last. Part of him wanted to do the same now, but if there was one thing he didn't want, it was Yubel associating kisses with situations like these. So he pushed those desires away for now. There was always time to act on them later. Hopefully.

"Hey relax. Weren't you the one who told me to at least think up a basic plan before going after the enemy?" 

Yubel turned to him. "What kind of plan could-" They cut themselves off as they saw the look on his face. They knew that look. Saw it more often than they were comfortable with. "Oh... You think we're going to loose?"

Judai shook his head. "No, but we've also never gone up against something like this. And this way if we loose at least there'll be a chance of them getting blown to bits together with the building."

"I suppose so," they said with a grimace. 

Judai could feel their conflicting emotions growing in the back of his mind. That wouldn't do. He pulled his deck from his duel disk and held it up. "How about we use the time to play a few games? We haven't dueled since we fused."

Yubel sighed, their shoulders slacking. "If it'll get you to fix that mess of a deck you have."

"Hey, I'll have you know that it works perfectly fine!"

"Only because we all make sure that you won't get any dead draws! Really, the only ones missing from it are the Evil-Heroes."

"You're right," Judai nodded, pulling out another deck. "I should put them in too."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"


End file.
